Rutina
by Hime-Chan94
Summary: La guerra de Konoha a terminado, y ahora la vida se ha vuelto rutinaria y aburrida para una pelirosa,.. o no por mucho tiempo- * . Es mi primer oneshoot sean amables,,


**Título: **Rutina

**Género: **Romance, humor.

**Clasificación: **T.

**Advertencias: **Creo que hay poco OoC en los personajes pero no mucho..

**Fandom: **Naruto.

**Pareja: **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno. *

**Resumen: **La guerra de Konoha a terminado, y ahora la vida se ha vuelto rutinaria y aburrida para una pelirosa,.. o no por mucho tiempo- * . Es mi primer oneshoot sean amables,,

**Disclaimer: **Naruto Shippuden ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo este oneshoot es mio y Sasuke- kun en mis sueños :P

Debo decirlo mi vida se ha vuelto… algo aburrida. Mis días eran habitualmente los mismos, despertar, hacerme mi desayuno, salir a correr o algo parecido para ejercitarme y despertar por completo, ir al hospital de Konoha, atender a los niños en pediatría y a algunos pacientes que llegaran con heridas leves, desde que se había conseguido la paz entre las naciones shinobis todo estaba en tranquilidad, y me alegro por eso, pero a veces me aburría de no tener la acción de antes.

Al terminar la guerra shinobi Naruto por la gracia divina de Dios, enfrentó a Hinata de una vez y le contestó su confesión, diciéndole a la ojiperla que se había dado cuenta de que sentía lo mismo y ella era una persona muy especial para el, lo que causó un severo desmayo a la pobre, pero al despertar al fin pudieron hablar tranquilamente y ahora son una pareja feliz; además Naruto se convirtió en hokage de Konoha por sus grandes hazañas en tiempos pasados y en la guerra, al fin cumplió su sueño y mucho mas.

Y bueno Kakashi- sensei ahora tiene el puesto que anteriormente ocupaba Danzou y ahora se encarga de toda la patrulla Ambu y de los asuntos internos de la aldea.

A Sasuke- kun lo perdonaron por haber ayudado a liberar el edo- tensei y peleado junto a Konoha, ya que eso fue gran parte de la victoria de las Naciones shinobi, ahora vive en su casa en el barrio Uchiha, en donde también en otras de las casas viven sus compañeros Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu.

De vez en cuando nos hemos vuelto a reunir el equipo 7, solo que con el directamente no he entablado conversación, últimamente a estado muy calmado y a veces lo noto viéndome con una mirada extraña, pero debe ser solo mi imaginación.

Este día nos reunimos en el ichiraku ramen (obviamente por petición de Naruto)

Nee, kakashi- sensei ¿Por qué no puedo venir todos los días a comer aquí ramen?' dattebayo

Naruto, sabes bien que ahora tienes muchos compromisos con la aldea, no puedes hacer eso- le dijo fastidiado Kakashi- sensei viendo su Icha icha Paradise.

Moo, eso no es justo verdad mi Hinata-chan!- dice abrazando a la ruborizada Hinata

Na-na-naruto-kun debes ha-hacer caso a lo que dicen- contesta la ojiperla

Si usurakontashi no fastidies- dice Sasuke-kun

He teme no te metas – Se levanta el rubio

Ya, ya no vayan a empezar, Naruto- digo yo antes de que se peleen

Bueno, bueno y cambiando de tema, ¿Naruto cuando se casan tu y Hinata?- habla kakashi con una sonrisa en su máscara

Pffffffff- se ahoga Naruto y Hinata parece una esfera de navidad- ¿Por qué preguntas eso´dattebayo? No lo hemos hablado!

Oh, esque no quiero hacerme viejo y ver a mis pupilos sin sentar cabeza,¿ y tu Sasuke cuando piensas encontrarte una buena mujer?- pregunta ahora al azabache

Hmp, eso no es de tu incumbencia Kakashi, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera- le dijo con indiferencia

Mmm, pues no deberías de dejar pasar mas tiempo Sasuke- kun, que se te pueden adelantar y dejarte sin nada- dice aun Kakashi con una sonrisa, yo solo los veía interesada en lo que decían, y un poco curiosa en lo que decía el azabache también.

Hmp- solo "dijo" sasuke.

Lo demás de la comida solo nos lo pasamos hablando de trivialidades y tonterías y ya al final todos nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas.

Al otro día estaba por la plaza de la aldea y me encontré con Neji, le estuve preguntando por Tenten y como iban los dos juntos, podíamos tener buenas conversaciones a veces ya que el iba seguido al hospital antes de la paz shinobi y nos encontrábamos varias veces.

Al estar hablando con el me di cuenta de que Sasuke nos miraba de lejos y me pareció extraño, pero no le di importancia, poco después me despedí de Neji y fui a dar una vuelta a la aldea, y sin quererlo fui a parar a la banca donde me despedí de Sasuke- kun de niños.

¿Que hacías con el?- me pregunto Sasuke con una expresión rara en el rostro

Mm, con quien? Neji-kun? ¿porqué la pregunta Sasuke- kun?- pregunto

Hmp pues porque me parecieron muy cercanos, ¿tienes algo con el?

He? – ya me estaba pareciendo muy rara esta conversación, y me molestaba- ¿porqué tendría que decírtelo si sí?, No tienes por qué pedirme explicaciones de nada

El de repente se puso detrás de mi como cuando la despedida

Pues gracias a lo que Kakashi me ha dicho me he dado cuenta de que no tengo ningún motivo para esperar, y no me gusta que estén cerca de lo que es mío Sa-ku-ra- me dijo en el oído poniéndome muy nerviosa

Tuyo! De qué me estas hablando!- me voltee mirándolo de frente- no me vengas con palabras raras y explícate, yo puedo estar con quien yo quiera

Molesta- dijo para inclinarse hacia mi cabeza y juntar sus labios con los míos.

Al principio abrí mis ojos sorprendida, pero después de sentir realmente su beso cerré mis ojos y empecé a mover los labios junto con los de el dejándome llevar, poniendo mis brazos en su cuello y el en mi cintura, hasta que se nos acabó el aire.

Nos separamos y en ese momento caí en cuenta de lo que había pasado, me ruboricé al extremo y voltee a verlo de frente, estaba con su sonrisa arrogante que lo hacia lucir sexy y mas, pero oh dios no pienses en eso Sakura.

¿Po-por qué fue eso? E-es porque tu sientes algo? O solo es un juego?- le pregunté con miedo de que solo fuera para burlarse de mi.

Sa-ku-ra, no te das cuenta? - me preguntó como si yo supiera la respuesta, pero al verme note algo diferente en sus ojos, podía ser…

Yo-yo no lo se- le dije ya muy confundida y roja a mas no poder.

Hmp, volví a Konoha por mí, pero también cierta molestia me falta para llenar el vacío en mi, te quiero Sakura - dijo mirándome a los ojos yo solo pude sonreír con todas mis fuerzas y lanzarme a abrazarlo.

Te amo Sasuke- kun- le dije para besarlo de nuevo.

Y ahora si, tengo que decir que mi vida será todo, menos aburrida. :D

**FIN**

**Reviews?**

**Tomatazos, abucheos, consejos, etc. jaja lo que quieran dejar,,,**

**Espero ke les haya gustado este oneshoot de esta pareja ke es mi pareja favorita en todo el anime. **

**También espero poder mejorar mi forma de escribir con el tiempo y disculpen si hubo algunos horrores de ortografía xD**

**Gracias por leer, hasta pronto ;D**


End file.
